The Wrong Type of Love
by Canadian Bagel
Summary: Clare is desperate for someone to talk to. And she doesn't have anyone, except maybe Fitz. On the other hand, Adam is taking care of Eli who's still is in bed from the injuries of the crash. And he still wants Clare. Takes place after Drop the World p. 2.
1. Chapter 1

**This just randomly popped in my mind. I'm trying to process all the ideas in my mind at once. Which is VERY hard. Or at least for a pretty stupid person like _moi._ But what's even harder is STILL waiting for Season 11 to come. IT'S GONNA BE INTENSE!**

** XO Canadian Bagel**

* * *

><p><em><span>The Wrong Type of Love: Chapter 1<span>_

_Clare's Pov_

I felt lost. Like I was missing a piece of me. I knew it was because of the break-up. Eli was a huge part of me. But he was so overprotective it scared me. Alli was right though, he was killing the happy Clare I used to be. Alli was gone for India for spring break, Adam was on Eli's side helping him get better, Eli was gone as well, and I was desperate for someone to talk to.

I've been hanging by the Dot all day trying to get away from the world. It didn't work. And everytime Fitz walked by serving tables he gave me the do-you-want-to-talk look. I decided it didn't matter who I talked to as long as I got my feelings out. Then I got up from my chair, tapped Fitz on the shoulder, and asked if he didn't mind talking for a while. And of course he didn't.

"You caught me at a good time," he said. "It's time for my break."

I gave him a weak smile and said, "Thanks for coming to talk to me."

"No problem, anything for you." That's when it got akward. Seems like Fitz still had some feelings for me, a lot.

"Right," I said with a confused expression. I wasn't sure if I could tell him everything about the problems I was facing. He was big part of the reasons why they started in the first place.

After a while I loosened up and poured my self out to him. I even shed a few tears. He didn't seem happy though. I was mainly talking about my relationship with Eli and even brought up the Vegas Night incident. When I thought he had enough of me talking I asked him what he thought. It looked like he wasn't even listening because he was clueless of what was going on! As an excuse he said he had to get back to work. _Typical. _I bored him so much he left.

Then I decided to go home, lock myself in my room, and sleep until I die. Or at least until spring break was over. Being at school was better than being lonely.

_Eli's Pov_

My life sucked. It was as simple as that. I lost me girlfriend and my car, and I couldn't do anything by myself. I needed help to get anywhere. If I even tried to go down the stairs I'd probably die! Adam was such a good friend for standing by me from day one. He was taking care of me a lot better than my parents. Who were too busy to even notice they weren't helping.

"Hey Adam," I told him

"Ugh! You want more chicken soup!"

"No, no. It's just, I really want to thank you for doing this."

"Whatever man. You'd do the same for me."

I chuckled at the thought in my mind of me serving Adam in bed. The bad thing was that Adam forgot to get painkillers and I was aching like crazy. He kept saying he couldn't leave me alone, but I convinced him to go to the pharmacy and get me some.

He left me for half an hour. And during that time I tried not to call Clare. I failed and picked up my phone, dialed the number, and waited for her to pick up. Those 11 seconds waiting for her felt like hours passing by.

"Hello?" That's when my heart started pounding like a drum. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Oh! Um, yeah it's me."

"Eli! Why are you calling me?" That's right. Why was I calling her? Was I really that stupid to call someone for no damn reason? "Eli! Can you answer me TODAY please?"

"I just uhh, wanted to see how you were doing." How original.

"I'm doing fine, I guess. Listen I have to go, bye." Before I could even say bye back she hung up. I could've done something good with that conversatiion, and I blew it. Then Adam came back with the painkillers. Of course I told about the phone call. Though he did call me stupid about calling someone for no reason_._

_Clare's Pov_

Why would Eli call me to ask how I was doing? If anything I should've called him for hurting himself.

I was laying on my bed thinking of something to do besides moping around. Then something crazy hit my mind. What if I hung out with Fitz? Basically everyone I knew besides him wouldn't want to. It was worth the try. So I walked to the Dot and looked for him.

The day was about to end and Fitz was cleaning up some tables. I has hesitent. Maybe I shouldn't hang out with him. What if he takes it the wrong way? What if he thinks I'm asking him out? But before I could back out he spotted me. My eyes beamed opened while I thought of an excuse for being here. I bit my lip nervously while he walked towards me. I didn't want to back down. So before he could even say hello I said, "Let's go take a walk!"

He gave me a weird smile. Maybe I should've gone with a different approach. He gladly accepted to go after his shift was over. Finally it was time to have a little bit of fun. Even if it was with Fitz. Who knows this could be going somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Yes, no, sorta? Please please review! Next chapter should be up by Friday. And where I am there's only 36 more days until season 11! All my friends are getting annoyed because I'm always counting down the days:D Is anyone counting down too?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wie is er klaar voor hoofdstuk 2? Ik weet dat ik ben! **_**That's Dutch for: Who's ready for chapter 2? I know I am! Ahh the powers of Google Translate. I entertain myself for HOURS translating bad words in different languages so I can say them to other people. Tijd om te lezen! (Time for reading!)**

**P.S. Last time I forgot to say: I don't own anything**

**XO Canadian Bagel**

* * *

><p><em><span>The Wrong Type of Love: Chapter 2<span>_

_Clare's Pov_

I wasn't sure if I regreted what I did. But I waited anxiously for Fitz's shift to end anyway. Then finally it did. We walked toward the door that led to dark streets of Toronto. I was afraid I would walk into a pole since it was already 9:00 pm and dark. We kept on walking and kept on talking. It felt like we were almost friends. Friends that have known eachother for a long long time. And I haven't felt this good in a long time either.

It was 11:34 pm before we realised how long we've been hanging out together. He asked me if he could walk me home. But I told him I would be fine walking back home alone. And before he left, I remembered that I never got his cell number. I asked for it, he replied. _707-761-2900 _(Fake but I'm going to call it later)

Once he left I really wished I hadn't told him to. We were walking for so long I didn't keep track of where we were going. I was somewhere that I've never been before. Or at least not that I remember of. Every street I took led me to another. Until I caught a glimpse of De Grassi street. I knew where everything was now. The Dot, the school, everything! Finally, I didn't have to worry about not making it home. Though I didn't want to deal with the parent lecture I was going to get for staying out so late.

After two minutes I saw a walking figure. Who knew what kind of dangers there were at night. So I stayed away from it. That is, until I saw that it was Adam.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" he replied.

"I asked you first."

"I spent all day taking care of Eli, so I'm just walking home." When he said that I felt terrible. Why wasn't I taking care of him? I may not have been his girlfriend anymore, but I felt like I made him get in that crash in the first place. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh!, Right umm, I was just uhh, walking home." I couldn't keep the secret about what happened. I had to tell him. "... because I was with Fitz."

"What? Fitz?" I was worried that he would freak out. "You just broke up with Eli and now you're dating Fitz?"

"We're not dating, we just went out for a walk. I promise." I told him.

"Whatever. I don't know why you'd even consider talking to him." he said while walking away.

There was no use in trying to stop him. It would just make him even more angry. But I should be the one angry. He can't be mad for me trying to be happy. I don't need Adam, or Eli, to be happy. All I need is Fitz.

I continued to walk home. I walked up my driveway and opened the door. Hoping my parents were asleep. I was wrong.

"Where were you young lady?" My mom shouted at me.

"Just taking a walk no big deal." I really wasn't in the mood for talking.

"At midnight?"

"You know it." I said while walking upstairs.

I made my way to my bedroom. Then I sat on my bed and took out my cell phone. Then dialed _707-761-9200_. I put the phone to my ear and heard ringing.

"You're calling me at 12:30 in the morning?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It's just that I was thinking that maybe we could catch a movie today. You know after we go to sleep and it's seven pm."

"A movie? You mean like..."

"A date."

"Really? Sure I'd love to see a movie with you!"

"Great, I'll see you later."

"Yeah bye."

"Bye."

The thought of me going out with Fitz wasn't that bad. It felt like he was the only one that didn't hate me at that point. I needed a little love in my life. And Fitz could be the one to give it to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to apologize for 3 things. First is that I said this chapter would be out yesterday. And it wasn't so I feel bad. The second thing is that I haven't been putting Eli in this story as much as I want to. So the next chapter will be in Eli's pov. The third thing is that this chapter is a little short. Oopsie!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**24 MORE DAYYSS! I cannot believe it. This week I went through an I-HATE-DEGRASSI-SO-EFFING-MUCH phase. It all happened because Eclare was over and they were going to be with a different BF/GF. But something happened and I love it again. YAY :D**

** XO Canadian Bagel**

* * *

><p><em>The Wrong Type of Love: Chapter 3<em>

_Eli's Pov_

My pain was lowering. I could actually stand. On crutches of course. And spring break was only three days in. I called Adam and told him the good news. Breakfast at the Dot seemed like a nice reward.

"It feels great to finally get out of the house." I said to Adam.

"And that's exactly why we're going to eat breakfast out of the house." he said to me.

We had to take a taxi because Morty was gone and Adam didn't have a car. I was smiling the entire way there. Then we got out of the taxi, grabbed my crutches, and headed toward the door. I saw a few kids from school. The word must've gotten around because everyone looked at me like I was crazy. And I was starting to worry that I actually was.

I sat down in a booth while Adam went to order the food. I looked throughout the restaurant. Lots of people were happy. I mean, who wouldn't? It's the beggining of spring break and everyone was ready to go somewhere for vacation. Everyone but me. But I was still happy, almost as happy as them.

With my eyes wandering around the place, I saw someone familiar. And by someone I mean Clare. And she was talking to Fitz! How did that happen? They were all giggly and smiling. Kind of how Clare and I used to be. I had to be dreaming because there was no way in hell that would happen in real life. This was unreal. By the time Adam got back he could tell I saw them.

"Help me up, I have to talk to them." I told him.

"Dude, come on you and Clare are over. She's moving on." he said to me.

"Yeah, moving on after only three days."

"Just leave them alone. Look how happy they are."

"No! Clare was happy with me!"

"Chill man. Seriously."

"Whatever, I'm going over there."

_Adam's Pov_

I wasn't lying to Eli when I was talking to him. I thought about how mean I was with Clare last night. I couldn't force Clare to do what made me happy. If she wanted to be with Fitz, then so be it. No matter how much it bugged me. But what bugs me most is that they're obviously going to make me pick sides. I was both of their friends and they will want an answer. Too bad I don't have it.

I turned my head to see Eli yelling at them. Clare looked close to tears. I couldn't bare to stand this. I went over to break it up. As I walked over Clare ran towards me and into my arms. Sobbing and sobbing. Fitz looked pretty sad, but Eli looked furious.

I didn't know what to do. One of my closest friends was crying in my arms while the other was yelling at our enemy for all the wrong reasons.

Before I knew Eli had left the restaurant. As well as Fitz and Clare. They left me alone with everyone staring at me. _Great. _More attention than I needed.

_Clare's Pov_

I was so angry at him. He humiliated me in front of all those people. What was I supposed to say when I saw Fitz tonight? It would be easier to not show up at all. Actually it would be easier to not like Fitz at all. There I admitted it. I liked Fitz, a lot. But it seemed like both of my boyfriends I had led me to sadness. I wasn't sure if I wanted to take a risk with him.

After a while my head hurt from thinking so much. Why can't Eli just move on? Did I really want to be with Fitz after all this? Why didn't Adam start yelling at me like he did the night before? Should I go to the movies with Fitz or not? I felt like exploding with all of this!

I had to calm down. I had a date with Fitz and didn't want it to be ruined by something stupid. I got ready and anxious. Then I grabbed my house keys and walked out the door. There were five minutes until seven and I was already at the movies. I really hated being early.

A big grin appeared on my face when I saw him. But he wasn't smiling back.

"Something wrong?"

"Actually there is. Today, with Eli.."

"He was just being an ass."

"I know but, I don't want him to be mad at me. So maybe we should just, not hang out for a while."

"What! You'd rather be buddy-buddy with Eli instead of being with me?"

"Clare, I really like you but, Eli and I have been enemies for so long that it's weird to even be with you."

"No. What's weird is that I really thought we could be together. I guess that was just me being stupid."

And that's when I left.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoooaaaa. Clare is angry! So you likey? And again I'm sorry for posting so late. Stuff has been so busy with summer vackay that I barely have time to get on the site. Anywaysss. Review? Favorite? Subscribe?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm crying tears of joy right now. You know why? Because Degrassi is almost here! I scream everytime the promo is on the TV. I live in a big house and my echo goes throughout the house and annoys the others. Teehee. BTW the beggining of this chapter may be bland but it gets better.**

**XO Canadian Bagel**

* * *

><p><em>The Wrong Type of Love: Chapter 4<em>

_Eli's Pov_

I felt like dying. Clare hated me and was probably head over heals in love with Fitz. Who can forget that Adam took her side too. Now I'm the goth kid with no friends and a few broken bones. Why did I even bother to live? My life sucked and it wouldn't get any better. I coud've killed myself now and nobody would care. _Eli, that loner kid. _It had a nice ring to it.

I lay in bed with thoughts of things to do the rest of the day. They all led to staying in bed.

I tried to call Clare but she never answers. She almost called the police when I didn't leave her house. Even with all her hate toward me I had a feeling she still cared. Actually I knew she still cared. No one falls out of love in four days. I took my chances and called her again. And to my luck, she picked up. _I knew she still cared._

"What do you want!" It didn't seem like she cared very much.

"I just wanted to say sorry. Jealousy got the better of me this time."

"Is that it?" She said in a tone that she didn't want to talk.

"Come on Clare, what's it going to take for you to forgive me?"

"I don't know. I don't want to be mad at you. I really don't. But I can't think of anything for you to change my mind."

"Well, I don't have anything to offer you. Except a really good apology."

"I'm listening."

"Clare, I am so sorry. You know I am. I'm sorry for manipulating you. I'm sorry for making such a big deal of Fitz. I hope you two are very happy together."

"Thanks, but we won't. He doesn't want to go out."

"Well that's his loss."

"You still know how to make me smile."

She hung up. I didn't feel like I didn't have a purpose to live. She was my purpose.

_Clare's Pov_

He just made my day a little better. I always knew he was sorry. I just wanted to hear him say it. But my happiness went downhill when I got a text from Fitz. All it said was that he was sorry about what happened and wanted to try to be together again. I couldn't believe this. He can't just change his mind like that and especially not over a text message. I didn't want to discuss this on the phone. So I made my way to the Dot.

I slammed open the door and walked angrily to Fitz. He was sitting at a booth taking his break. I slammed my hand on the table and started talking.

"Do you really think I want to give us a try again after what you said last night?"

"I told you I was sorry!"

"Well give it up because it isn't going to happen again."

"Really, why?"

"Because i-it's just not going to happen." I knew he wasn't going to take that for an answer. "Beacause.. um well I uhh I'm, I'm dating Eli!" Crap! Why did I say that?

His eyes widened. Then he got up and left. As did I. Obviously he didn't like the idea of me and Eli 'dating'.

I was in a lose/lose situation. If I played along with the lie and Eli found out I'd be hated by Fitz. And if I told the truth he'd will keep bugging me. I guess it was pretty selfish of me to go on with a lie for my own advantages. I was going to come clean. But not today, tomorrow. I was way too tired from walking to and from the Dot.

I got my pj's on and jumped into bed. Too lazy to throw on the sheets and comforter. Right after I got comfortable, I got a call. From Eli.

"Hello?" I said.

"So we're dating now?" He asked with a confused voice.

"Yeah, let me explain. I didn't want Fitz to keep asking me out so I said.." Before I could finish he interupted

"So you're living a lie?"

"Not for long. I'm going to tell him the truth tomorrow."

"Oh." He said with a sad tone. "How nice." Then he hung up.

_Eli's Pov_

I really wouldn't have mind if I was Clare's fake boyfriend for a while. Anything just to be near her. But her loving me again was still in my fantasies. At least for now. I will never stop trying to win her back. Day after day no matter what it takes. Because I know she still loves me. And I know she knows it too.

* * *

><p><strong>Degrassi! Two days! Raaaawwwwrrrrr I can't handle it anymore. We Degrassians have waited THREE MONTHS for this. My stomache's in knots just thinking of it. And to make it better I got Munro Chambers's and Aislinn Paul's autograph last week. I feel as if my life were perfect.<strong>


End file.
